tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Izanagi
'''Ryo Izanagi '''is a human and member of the CCG, currently serving as the Vice Captain of Okazaki Squad. He currently lives in 14th Ward. He is a friendly guy and shameless drunkard with slightly perverted tendencies to boot. Appearance Ryo is of average height and has the fit build of a triathlete. He has a distinctive unkempt and tired looking appearance with rough cut salty grey hair that falls around large dark eyes. His facial hair is thin but well maintained in the style of a moustache, soul patch and chinstrap. He wears a silver stud in either ear. When working you would be hard pressed getting him to wear a tie. He generally wears his outer shirts loose, unbuttoned and tucked hastily into his pants. Underneath both he wears a random shirt. He either wears jeans or business pants depending on his mood. Finally on his feet he wears an old pair of leather boots. After the end of the events in the 22nd Ward, he wears a small carrier case attached to his belt that contains necessities such as snacks and a bottle opener. Additionally, a cylinder can be found tied to his left thigh and belt containing his second quinque, Amenonuhoko. He has also taken to wearing a grey standard issue CCG Winter beanie. Prominent scars: - Megalith: Multiple small scars courtesy of getting tossed through a window pane. - Collector: 30cm scar down his back beginning at his left shoulder blade. - Weaver: Spiral shaped scar wrapping all the way up his left leg to the mid thigh. Sporadic nerve damage to the skin surface. Personality Ryo is a humorous and friendly person who enjoys meeting and befriending new people. He's a laid back and tolerant person who enjoys the world and takes each new situation in his stride. Consequently nothing really seems to surprise him or remove the half-smile off of his face. He is however, an alcoholic and a bit of a pervert and has been known to show up to meetings and jobs drunk or hung-over. His friends often describe him as a bit of a womanizer despite him having a rather low success rate. He shows a somewhat strange interest in ghoul culture and ghouls themselves, showing particular interest in the upper echelons of Aogiri tree and the increasing incidence of one-eyed ghouls. Background Ryo studied Languages and Ancient History at University. Powers and Abilities Quinques: Steyr Aug-mented: Ukaku (B Rate) Much like a Steyr Aug, however reinforced with quinque steel, making it slightly bulkier and more hard wearing. It shoots small shards when set to fully automatic and longer ones in single-shot mode. Like some ukaku quinques, it does not deploy directly from the suitcase, but rather comes from the carry-case separately. Comes with a flashlight attachment. Amenonuhoko: Rinkaku (B+ Rate) A light weight sansetsukon measuring 1.8m in length, each length of the staff is 60cm long. The uppermost sections is made up entirely of a blade, while a small spike decorates the rear end of the staff. The blade itself is single-sided and extremely sharp. It is however rather brittle. He carries it in a cylindric tube at his left side. Strengths: - Great stamina: He is a trained long distance runner allowing him to fight and run for longer periods of time. - Reasonably strong: Well corded if not overly large muscle build up allows him to handle weapons with ease. - Social side and Teamwork: He has a keen interest and knowledge of people, history and other cultures. This allows him to work better in a team environment. Weaknesses: - Women. - He is an alcoholic. - Slow runner: Previous injuries prevent excessive sprinting. - His average build prevents him from taking many hits. Threads Relationships Gallery Ryo SlightlyMature.jpg Trivia * Likes: Alcohol, women, good CCG times. * Dislikes: Sponges. * Current profile art by the glorious Arabian prince Avdol. Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Characters Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Okazaki Squad